legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Laval and Eris
This article is about the relationship between Laval and Eris. Overview Laval and Eris have been friends for a very long time, and became best friends after Cragger became temporarily evil. It is hinted that they may have stronger feelings for each other, but they do not actually say it aloud to anyone. Both of them share common ideas on peace in Chima, and they enjoy going on adventures together, but Eris often has to cheer Laval up when he whines about chores and fights. Eris is always there for Laval when he needs help, and Laval is eager to do the same for her. Laval likes to tease Eris and call her "Wing-Girl", and Eris often calls him "Fur-Boy" in return. Many residents of Chima see them as a couple, but they both immediately deny that they like each other in that way. In some ways this makes it seem like they do in fact have crushes on each other since they act very awkward afterwards. In one of Eris' biographies it states that she has a secret crush on Laval (at least since the start of Season 1). Season 1 In the first season, Eris and Laval are almost always seen together, whether in battles, quests, gatherings, or just hanging out or partying. In the episode The Warrior Within, Cragger (when he was under Crooler's manipulation by using a Persuader Plant) calls Eris Laval's girlfriend, which embarrasses them both. Later, Eris saves Laval and riskes her own life for her friend in the Gorge of Eternal Depth. The Joy Ride is one of the episodes in which they spend the most leisure time together. They drive around Chima having a mostly fun time (except when they get stuck or crash). They often tease and flirt with each other about their bad driving and navigational skills. It is shown that Laval is good friends with Eris when he asks for a tour of her home, since no one really ever asks to go to the Eagle Spires. He later helps her defend her home by calling his Lion Tribe friends and fighting off Wolves. Eris saves Laval from falling to his death as well. In the episode Balancing Act, Eris showed great concern for Laval when he was trying to retrieve a bag of CHI orbs that was in the Gorge of Eternal Depth. When the rope snapped, Eris was saddened when she feared that Laval was gone. However, Laval managed to escape the gorge with the CHI orbs and after Eris saw Laval that he was alright, she immediately hugged him passionately. Later, they battle the Wolves together, and then they go to a party with the Gorilla Tribe. Eris flirts with Laval and they start dancing and having a great time with the Gorillas. In many of the later episodes, their friendship stays very strong, and Eris comes to Laval's aid first whenever he needs help, like in Crocodile Tears and Chima Falls. Their friendship was possibly the strongest it ever was then, since Eris begins to cry and hugs Laval when he is briefly exiled, when he comes back at the end, Eris is seen excitedly flying towards him tackling him in a hug only for both to be knocked to the ground laughing. Season 2 Laval and Eris' friendship during Season 2 is much the same as it was in the first season. They have a very strong bond and are supportive of each other, although they interact a little less now that they are traveling with Gorzan, Cragger, Razar, Bladvic, Worriz, Rogon, Rinona, and Lavertus. Season 3 In "Fire Dreaming", Eris tells Laval how much she liked being with him before Cragger returned to being good again, the Legend Beasts being saved, and Mount Cavora being restored possibly meaning that she has a crush on Laval. In "The Crescent", while riding on their Speedorz, Laval and Eris shared a loving glance after he roared for the other tribe members so that they can defend the crescent. In "Cool and Collected", Eris becomes annoyed on seeing Laval more interested in speaking with Li'ella than helping her watch the Phoenix prince Flinx which might also mean that she became jealous that Laval was spending time with Li’ella than with her.